ellorienfandomcom-20200214-history
Dwarf
Dwarves The Dwarves are considered one of the Old Races, created by Gaea to serve the good dragons before the Sundering. Ruins elsewhere in Ellorien suggest that many dwarf civilizations rose and fell during the Old Era. Within the Known World, they are primarily found in the Northlands and Frozen Wastes or in the desert mesas of the Whispering Wastes. Physical Description Dwarves have longevity, much like the elves. They normally live between 325-375 years unless accident or mishap claim them young. Dwarves are typically considered a juvenile until the age of 50. They tend to have light brown or deep tan skin, dark and deep-set eyes, and black, dark brown or dark auburn hair. Male dwarves are very proud of their beards and moustaches. Female dwarves often braid their long hair. Traits *'Ability Score Increase': +2 Constitution *'Size:' Medium. Dwarves stand between 4-5 feet tall and average around 150 lbs in weight. *'Speed:' Base Walking Speed is 25 feet; it is not reduced by wearing heavy armor. *'Darkvision:' Superior (greyscale) vision in dark and dim conditions up to 60 feet. *'Dwarven Resilience: '''advantage on saving throws vs. '''poison'; resistance against poison damage. *'Dwarven Combat Training': Proficiency with the battleaxe, handaxe, throwing hammer, and war hammer. *'Tool Proficiency:' You gain proficiency with the artisan's tools of your choice (brewing, carpentry, cooking, masonry, mining, smithing, etc.) *'Stonecunning:' Whenever you make an Intelligence (History) check related to the origin of stonework, you are considered proficient in the History skill and add double your proficiency bones to the check, instead of your normal proficiency bonus. *'Language': You can speak, read, and write Common and Dwarvish. Dwarvish is full of hard consonants and and guttural sounds, linguistic characteristisc which affect whatever other language a dwarf might speak. Culture Dwarves are united in their sense of obligation towards family responsibilities, clan security, honored traditions and a deeply rooted emnity towards goblins and orcs. Dwarves have the reputation of courage, stubborness, and resilence. They can toil in deep mines or at blazing furnaces longer than any other race, and do so with a proud industrousness that boggles other races. Most dwarves, male and female, are proficient with at least one melee weapon, even those who turn to more arcane pursuits. Dwarves often have fiery tempers and are slow to forgive an insult or injustice. This can lead to vendettas between brothers or even clan wars. Dwarven Alignments Most dwarfs lean to lawful alignments, especially lawful good and lawful neutral. When a normal dwarf becomes morally evil, they suffer a curse from Moradin that transforms them into a pale, bald duergar. It is possible for individual dwarves to chaotic good, chaotic nuetral, or true nuetral but they are likely to be widely distrusted by other dwarves. Dwarven Names Male Names: Aikar, Darim, Gesrok, Jaras, Kothos, Norzad, Owri, Storri, Thodok, Uadar Female Names: Bikka, Chalundi, Farria, Haondi, Ithria, Leti, Munana, Para, Throna, Ulona. Surnames: Traditional Ellorien dwarves, especially mountain dwarves, add "sson" or "sdottir" to the end of their father's given name. Aikar Dorinsson are Bikka Lokrisdottir are examples. A new custom is developing among Hill dwarves to identify themselves by their trade: Archer, Bailey, Cartwright, Harper, Mason, Smith, etc. Clan Names: Blackbanner, Deepdelve, Ghalkin, Hillsafar, Khurfal, Mazak, Rockfast, Stoneshield, Talnath, Trollbane Dwarven Subraces Beyond the two subraces covered in D&D Basic Rules, Ellorien presents a third subrace in the Known World. Desert Dwarf: Resistant to scorching heat and limited food and water, desert dwarfs dwell in the mesas dotting throughout northern part of the Whispering Wastes, even risking tunnels into the Rupture. They mine copper, azurite, blood glass, fever gold, and orichalcum. Desert dwarves are noticeably slimmer than other dwarves. Free proficiency in Survival & +1 bonus relating to stamina-based saving throws. ''' '''Mountain Dwarf: Living in the subartic mountains of the Northlands where they mine salt, iron, silver, gold, platinum, and a variety of precious and semi-precious stones, Mountain dwarves are exceptionally tall and hardy. They are slightly taller and a little more pale than the other dwarven subraces. ' +2 Strength & proficiency in light and medium armor.' Hill Dwarf: Native to the foothills between the Mavre and the mountains, hill dwarf clans have also established themselves in small settlements in both Rhawry and northern Estelle. The Deeplager Trading Company, which operates throughout the Known World, predominantly employees hill dwarves as scouts, traders, and caravan drivers and guards. +1 Wisdom & +1 Hit Point Maximum with +1 added to hit pool with each level gained. ''' Suggested Starting Classes\Motivations '''Dwarf Bard: Most likely trained in Gul Gurum, Dellwyn or Aerjhael, a dwarf bard could be: Dwarf Barbarian: Born into a primitive clan in the Frozen Wastes or the Shimmering Wastes, Dwarf Duelist: Dwarf Druid: Dwarf Medium: Dwarf Paladin: Dwarf Pirate: Dwarf Psion: Dwarf Ranger: Dwarf Sorcerer: Dwarf Witch: